Chōwa Honoka
Chowa Honoka is a member of the Honoka clan from Akirachiyo. Due to the Honoka clan massacre that took place years before his birth, Chowa was forced to leave Akirachiyo with nothing but Kashikoi's Master Tools and the Otawai. Background As a kid chowa grew up as an extremely prideful member of the Honoka clan. He took pleasure in training with his mother and spiritual meditation in the ruins with his father. However, this would change after the land of waves kidnapped and murdered his parents. After his parents' death, chowa sought out guidance from his elders, who would pass down great wisdom and bestow upon him the otawai and kashikois Master Tools. Training him until the age of 16, the elders would pass on to the Pureland--but not before sending him on a mission to find his inner self. Equipped with the master tools and the otawai, chowa would journey to the land of fire. Being the first Honoka to enter the hidden leaf village since their exile, chowa was harassed, spat on, and even hunted as a sport by mercenary groups. However, it would be here that he found information regarding the modern world around him and uzushigakure. Vowing to achieve the powers to bring his parents back he began taking up small jobs as a missing-nin as he journeyed to the land of whirlpools. Years later at the age of seventeen, he would finally find what he was looking for in the land of whirlpools. Studying the information of the Uzumaki clan he began to understand yin and yang release and with help from the Otawai he was able to awaken the Piku and the waokagan. Present day Now ready to face his demons and knowing the full extent of his resolve Chowa has teamed up with the second allied shinobi forces to fight the land of waves and defeat the samurai army. Personality Due to his clans violent history chowa has chosen to be very reserved, because of this inner peace chowa has become an excellence strategist, choosing to reflect on scenarios and choose the best solution to the issue before leaping into battle. Chowa has also been known to be very loyal to those who he trusts, while being a very skilled and dangerous opponent to those whom he distrusts and has great distain torwards. Abilities Chowa was one of the last remaining members of the Honoka clan. Born naturally gifted during a time of great conflict between his clan and rogue shinobi of the great nations, Chowa was able to acquire abilities and accomplish feats which would take normal shinobi of his generation years to manifest. These feats and accomplishments would help him be hailed as 'The Great Honoka' and allow him to be the personal guard for many Daimyos of his era. However, as he grew older he went on to journey and travel amongst the world. Chakra Reserves and Physical Prowess Being from the Honoka clan Chowa is capable of using Masutāenerugī which gives him precise chakra control, needing only the minimum amount of chakra to use techniques to their full potency. while also allowing him the ability to use techniques without the use of hand seals. Trained from an early age Chowa has been shown to have a very well understanding and mastery of taijutsu. He is also one of the few Honoka to master Seishin no ken (精神の拳, Spirit Fists), which uses a combination of yin-release and physical taijutsu to damage the opponents spirit and body. Ninjutsu Chowa through training and combat is capable of using chakra sensory, allowing him to sense an enemies location, predict attacks and through a combination of yin release makes him capable of sensing individuals in another dimension faintly. Nature transformation Chowa is capable of producing both water and lightning release while showing the ability to utilize yin-yang release, due to his Honoka heritage is shown to be extremely proficient and possess a powerful mastery of Yin-Release. Space-time Ninjutsu Chowa is capable of producing space-time seals on either one of his palms, which grant him the ability to release and utilize an assortment of weapons sealed inside. Bukijutsu Chowa is extremely gifted when it comes to bukijutsu, utilizing an assortment of weapons given to him by the Honoka clan, along with the ability to use environmental shuriken, and various other ninja tools. Chowa has also been shown, to be highly skilled with tags, as he was able to use various explosive tags as shuriken and even place them his opponents without them realizing it. Fūinjutsu Chowa is one of a hundred Honoka who has been known to master saku soji, a pseudo-possession technique which allows the user to let previous warriors, including their ancestors, assume control of their body. Kekkai Genkai Pikujeido The piku is a unique ability granted to the Honoka clan due to their inherent ability to control and master Yin release more proficiently than any other clan. The piku is achieved through spiritual enlightenment. This form of enlightenment is defined as inner peace or inner ambition and can be achieved through meditation, unified emotion, or an unshakeable ambition to complete a certain task. Chowa is capable of utilizing the pikujeido a greenish variant of the pikuaka. Allowing him the ability to both sense and project spiritual energy through yin release. Doujutsu Waokagan is capable of controlling attractive and repulsive forces. It is also capable of summoning the spiritual torei gate, a massive blue torei gate capable of splitting one's soul from their body, while also giving the user the ability to see spiritual energy through yin release. Chowa has been shown to have such a mastery of the waokgan and yin release he is capable of manifesting and utilizing black chakra chains. Unlike the Rinnegan and the Uzumaki clan, these chakra chains cannot be used to bind warriors or creatures, they can only be used to extract creatures or objects from seals. Category:Characters